Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: Lindy was born and raised in the southern vampire wars. No really. Born into them. She is a hybrid and with her two trusted humans that she saved years ago, they will break free of their chains and find freedom with the Major, the Captain, and the Cullen Clan. Everything is about to change, starting with Lindy herself. LEMONS.


There wasn't much that I was afraid of. In fact I could list the things I was afraid of on one hand. At the top of the list was my father, a warlord in the southern wars. His name was Enrique, and he was one of the most ruthless warlords. He had taken my mother to feed on her, but ended up raping her and getting her pregnant instead. I was born not long after that. I say born, but really I ripped my way out. I killed her and fed on her. My father was pleased, thinking he had birthed the perfect killer.

I met the twins a year after I was born, I was roughly the size of an ten year old and had the mental ability of an adult.. A family had been kidnapped and brought in, my father bringing the twins to me to feed from. However before the mother had been killed she gave me a look of utter desolation.

"Please-Please don't kill my babies!" She begged me, "They're innocent! Please!"

She carried on for a few minutes until I took the two infants in my arms and looked up at her. She was crying, muttering about her love for them, how much they meant to her. I looked at the tiny humans in my arms in wonder, she loved them? They were tiny, unable to protect themselves. The girl smiled widely at me and grabbed my hair, pulling it while the little boy sucked his fingers, smiling a toothless smile. They instantly captured me and I knew I would protect them.

"I will protect them." I promised her, "They will not be harmed as long as I live."

She embraced me, whispering thanks and telling me she owed me her children's lives. Looking back it's sad that my first hug, first physical contact besides the wars really, was from a human woman who would be dead in ten minutes.

Enrique was furious when I told him they were under my protection. It was then that I realized I was gifted, because as he reached for the two children to kill them, I threw out a physical shield and shoved him back. He thought it was hilarious, made me one of the highest officials in the army, and allowed me to keep the children.

What my father didn't know is that there was a bounty on his head. Maria, another dominant warlord, was out for his blood, and he didn't last very long against her. In fact, he only had another month to live and everyone but the gifted in our army was integrated into her army. She didn't like that I refused to give over my two human companions, but I didn't give her an option seeing as my shield was so strong that I could be four states away and they would still be protected. I had mastered the art of creating a shield around them that was nearly skin tight. A vampire could attack them, but they would never be able to touch them. In fact a newborn rushed them one time and my shield was so strong that when he tried to throw them across the room, the newborn was throw backwards and through several walls. No one went after them now. Everyone knew what it meant if they so much as looked at them wrong, thanks to my demonstration I made when we were first brought in.

Christina, I had finally settled on names for them, was crying loudly. It'd been awhile since I'd had enough food to give them that would fill them up. A newborn woman had apparently had enough of the crying and attacked her. I flew into a rage, knocking her away from the child, my teeth buried into her neck. Anthony, Christina's brother, clapped wildly, laughing as I grappled with the woman, tearing chunks out of her before decapitating her. I burned her without a second thought, not noticing Maria watching from the doorway.

"I do believe I've just found my General." She said smiling cruelly

I was put in charge of training and culling, seeing as I wasn't venomous and couldn't change anyone. Maria gained a lot more territory under my command, more so than when the infamous Major was commanding her army. The three of us, Anthony, Christina and myself, spent fifteen years with Maria. Anthony and Christina trusted me with their lives, and I trusted them with mine. When they were roughly sixteen I marked them, something that would protect them in any situation if they ever faced a vampire. I made sure it was visible and couldn't be hidden by their clothing. Their safety was my top priority, and I wasn't going to let them go into town to bring humans into camp and risk a nomad finding them and attempting to kill them, so they bore their marks willingly and without complaint on their necks. We all knew what was at stake for them as humans in a world of supernatural creatures.

"Lindy?" Anthony asked as I quickly braided my black hair

I answered him without looking, "Yes?"

"Maria want's you to meet in her tent. Christina and I are going to town. She wants a group of ten."

I turned to him, his brown eyes shining despite his unhappiness and betraying his own species to the horrors that awaited them here. I put a hand on his face, wrapping my mental shield around him.

_Stay safe my son._

"I will. We both will."

_I love you._

He smiled, "You're always worried about us when we leave. But we always come back safely, thanks to you."

I touched his mark, _I'm always afraid for you and your sister. You are the reason I haven't given up. You are my strength._

He smiled and put his hand on mine, "We will be safe and come back soon."

I nodded, _If you need anything call me. I'll be there as soon as I can._

He smiled, "We'll be back."

He disappeared and I turned my green eyes to Maria's tent, stalking over to it, glaring at those I pasted. I wrapped Christina in my mental shield, reveling in she smooth voice as she sang a song in her mind. She was always singing. It was a balm, something for me to relax in, especially when I was in the middle of a battle. Their voices helped me focus. Maria smiled at me as I entered.

"General."

"Mistress."

She nodded and set to work depicting her plan to fight another warlord. I mentally sighed, Christina mentally sighing with me.

_When will she stop? When will enough be enough?_ She asked

_It'll never be enough for her._ I said

She had a mental image of my scars, _I hate her._

_We all do._ Anthony said

They went off, we kept talking to a minimum, all of us listening to Maria carefully, and I was listening as they picked up homeless and prostitutes and runaways. They pulled into the garage of the compound as my meeting got over, five hours later. I watched as they led the group into the feeding all and left them there, locking the door after they left. The humans started screaming as the feeding started, Anthony and Christina met me outside our sleeping quarters. I touched both their marks when I saw them, causing them to relax into my touch.

_I hate it here._ They both said simultaneously

_Soon,_ I said reassuringly, _Soon we will leave._

_She'll kill us._ Christina thought fearfully

_She'll never hurt a hair on your heads. I'll kill her before she gets the chance._

They both smiled, their trust in me always surprised me. I always felt guilty that they were living in this situation, but their trust that I wouldn't let anything happen to them nearly brought tears to my eyes. I would never let them down, I will get them out of here if it kills me. The Major was able to escape, so I could to.


End file.
